Alone
by fluffystwin
Summary: Tony has hit rock bottom and Bruce is one of the few to see it. Now it's all up to him to fix it and bring Tony back to reality. This contains smut and the severe emotional roller-coaster that is Tony Stark. You don't like either then do not read, but if you do then please enter.


Fluffystwin: This is just for you Tara. I hope you find it awesome. ^_^

0000000000000000000000000000 0

Bruce sighed and ran a hand through his rampant hair. With as much time he spent messing it up every day it wasn't worth the effort in to trying to make it look nice. He would always mess it up afterwards. It was a little tick of his to run his fingers through his hair. He didn't know why, but it worked for him. It was better than doing something that would lead to him getting angry. He looked down at his empty cup of tea and sighed again. His day wasn't turning out that great. He looked at the clock on his tablet and glanced around. It was almost 2 in the morning and Tony still hadn't shown up like he said he would. Bruce grabbed his tablet and empty tea cup before heading out of his lab and heading up to Tony's penthouse. He was hoping to grab the genius before he went to sleep. He wanted to go over some calculations for the new designs for Clint's arrows before he crashed in his own room. He had his nose practically pressed against the tablet when he stepped onto Tony's floor, not noticing anything wrong.

"Sir, I would suggest watching out for the glass."

Bruce stopped in his tracks when he heard JARVIS' voice calling out to him. He glanced down at his feet and noticed the broken glass laying there, glittering in the subtle overhead light. He set his tablet on the small table by the elevator doors. "Tony?" he called out.

"Mister Stark is behind the counter, sir."

Bruce walked around the trail of broken glass and spotted Tony sitting on the floor behind his bar counter. Empty decanters and bottles lying around him with his eyes glazed over in a drunken stupor. Bruce hurried over and pulled the glass from his friend's limp fingers. He pushed the bottles away to make room for himself and titled Tony's head so as to get a better look at him. Tony's arm sluggishly came up and batted Bruce's hands away.

"S'go 'way," Tony slurred.

Bruce ignored the man and continued to try and find out how much he had drank and if he needed to take him to a hospital. "Jarvis, how much has he drank?"

"Enough, sir."

Bruce rolled his eyes. He really wished the AI would just give him a straight answer sometimes. "Tony? Hey, can you hear me?"

Tony leaned against Bruce and snuggled into him. "Warm." Bruce rolled his eyes and let Tony lean into him. He counted down in his head and smirked when Tony's body went entirely limp when he got to ten. He moved the bottles out of the way so he wouldn't step on them. He struggled as he lifted Tony's dead weight, but he was able to get him up and in his arms. Bruce groaned; he needed to go to the gym more often with Steve. He was not fit enough to be carrying all of his friends muscle weight. Bruce made sure to dodge the shattered glass that hid in the carpet as he made his way down the hallway. The door opened automatically as soon as he got near it and he silently thanked the AI system for looking out for him. Bruce walked over to the bed and practically dropped Tony on to the plush surface. The genius moaned, but curled up under the blanket as soon as he hit the bed. Bruce sighed and turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his wrist. "Don't go."

Bruce turned around and sat down on the bed, noting the strength behind the grip. He looked over his shoulder and saw the look on Tony's face. It was one he had never seen before. It was one that gave Bruce chills, having seen that look on his own before. The look of utter defeat. He knew better, but he couldn't let Tony go through this alone, having done that to himself for far too long. He lay back on the bed, letting Tony sidle up to him and to have someone there next to him. Inside he knew that this was as close as he'd get to his friend, knowing that he would never break past that barrier of Tony's to become something more. He wrapped his arm around Tony and rested his chin on top of Tony's head. This was as close as he could get to touching the sun without burning and having his wings melt.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Tony sat up, ignoring the pounding headache brought on from all the alcohol, his eyes glancing at the tousled brown hair next to him. How he had managed to wake up without alerting Bruce was something he wasn't going to really think about. He looked down at his hand to see that he still gripped Bruce's wrist tightly. He pulled away allowing the wrist to relax. He knew there'd be a bruise on the man's tan skin. He dug into his pants and pulled out his phone that was digging into his thigh. It was only 7 in the morning.

"Tony, go back to sleep."

Tony started when he realized that Bruce was actually awake. He gazed down at the scientist that was now staring at him with sleepy brown eyes. Tony brought his knees up to his chest, resting his arms and head on his knees. He didn't want to go back to sleep, it's when his nightmares came to get him. Constantly trying to crawl back into his mind and drag him to hell. He needed his alcohol. It kept the monsters at bay. Bruce pushed himself up and moved around in front of Tony. Stark couldn't bear to look at him. He could only think of what Bruce thought of him after seeing him in that state. He never wanted anyone to see that. Happy and Rhodey had seen it far too many times that he didn't want any more repeats. All he wanted was to drown himself in his alcohol, knowing that eventually it would fill his lungs and solve his problem for him. His fingers tightened, turning white, on his knees as his thoughts began to encroach upon his mind through the thick fog left over from his binge. His head snapped up when Bruce's fingers peeled his off his knees and held them in a soft grip. He couldn't understand what the man was doing; all he wanted was to be left alone like he always was. Everyone always left him. Leaving him alone in the darkness. Always left him to struggle and claw his way out from the bottom, but he never made it out.

"Tony, look at me." Tony hesitated for a moment before turning to look at Bruce. "I'm not going anywhere and you can't make me."

Tony looked away and yanked his hands back. "Don't make promises you can't keep Dr. Banner."

"I never do."

Tony looked him in the eyes, trying to really understand the man. He was a big puzzle, so hard to truly figure out what Bruce was really thinking. He turned away when he saw the one thing in Bruce's eyes that he did not ever want to see. "Just leave."

"I won't. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Then how come you wanted to leave all those months ago! It's not like anybody truly matters to you."

"What the hell is wrong with you Tony?"

Tony pushed himself off his bed and marched out of his room. He could hear Bruce following him, softly treading across the plush carpet. He reached for the bottle of bourbon that was still out on the table. He tossed the bottle back without even thinking. He didn't want to think. He wanted everyone to leave him alone. His eyes gazed out the window, calculating what exactly his body would do if he threw himself out the plate glass windows. He tipped the bottle back, but it was snapped from his hand. He brushed the back of his hand across his lips, glaring at the man in front of him.

"Leave me alone Bruce."

"No! I will not watch you do this to yourself."

"It's not your life. I am tired of the nightmares and the thoughts that won't leave me alone. Every day I sit and think about who is going to die next and how they are going to be torn away from me. The one point in my life when I let people in I can't do anything besides wonder how they are going to die! I'm tired of it all." Bruce watched as Tony fell to his knees and began to fall apart at the seams. This strong man who had done so much for the world and for everyone was so broken. Yet, no one had ever known. No one had seen him slowly crack with each moment he had to witness. No one had been there for him.

Bruce knelt down beside Tony and did the only thing he could think of. He pulled the man into his arms and just held him. He held him as tightly as he could, trying to keep the man from shattering in his grip. Bruce rocked them slowly as he felt the wetness slip down his arm. This was one of those moments in time when he didn't really think. He did what he just should do. Not depending on his brain was something that was completely foreign, but the one man he truly cared for needed him. Bruce started when Tony pushed himself up and swiveled around to face him. Tony had his hands on Bruce's knees, just staring at the man in front of him. Bruce knew there was no going back from seeing Tony like this. The red eyes, the tear stained cheeks, and the emptiness that was always hidden by steel or sarcasm.

Tony's hand came up and rested on Bruce's cheek. "Please, please don't leave me."

Bruce shook his head and smiled. Tony could be such a child sometimes. "I won't ever leave you."

Tony lunged forward, his lips fierce against Bruce's. He could barely hold them up as Tony was so desperate for some kind of contact with him. Bruce wrapped his arms around Tony, but didn't bother to break the kiss. He would be denying himself if he said this wasn't something that he wanted. Yet, deep inside he knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew that eventually he would harm Tony and he couldn't handle that. Tony's hands came up and wrapped around Bruce's neck and the kiss began to slow down. They could tell there was something there, but neither wanted to admit to it. Bruce was the first to pull away and he stood up, helping Tony to his unstable feet. Tony leaned on Bruce for support as he led them back to Tony's bedroom. Tony crawled back onto his bed and slithered underneath the covers, holding some back and looking up at Bruce. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't let Tony deal with this. Bruce crawled into the bed next to his friend and watched as Tony cuddled up next to him. Bruce sighed softly and wrapped his arm around Tony, he was never leaving now. He knew it. He had lost the battle and he knew he could never leave this man.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Bruce woke up to see Tony sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. A towel wrapped around his neck, with jeans barely covering him. He was blatantly staring and didn't care for once. He needed to make sure that Tony didn't break in front of him. He wouldn't be able to deal with it. His hand reached out and touched Tony's shoulder, startling the man who had been deep in thought. Tony turned to look at Bruce, unconsciously trying to cover the bare arc reactor in his chest. Bruce caught the move and it bothered him to see that Tony was still self-conscious and worried about it vanishing in front of him. Bruce's hand came out and smacked Tony's hand away from it. Replacing Tony's with his, feeling the energy come off the miraculous device beneath the palm of his hand. It felt strange, but amazing. He knew exactly how it worked yet he could never get over the fact that it was what helped Tony survive in this life. In a life that Tony didn't know what to do with.

Tony looked scared for a moment, before it vanished from his eyes. Bruce was tired of dancing around this. The endless flirting between the two. The knowing glances. The heartbreak at watching him fall apart. He couldn't stand it anymore. This man needed someone for him that would protect him from all those horrors that would never leave him alone.

Bruce leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Tony's lips, almost afraid to truly try anything. Bruce let out an undignified yelp as Tony tackled him to the mattress. Lips and hands everywhere as they tried to divest Bruce of his clothing. Yet Bruce always kept one hand over the arc reactor. He didn't want to let go of the broken man above him. Bruce rolled his eyes when he felt Tony divesting himself of his own clothing and Bruce rolled them over so he was on top. He wanted to be able to gaze at the man. Tony's hand came up and grasped the one above the arc reactor, his grip tight almost to the point of painful. Bruce gave a soft smile. He leaned down and moved their hands to the side before kissing the arc reactor. He moved up, level with Tony, and kissed him gently. Trying to prove to him that he was there and that he wasn't going to leave the genius alone anymore. He was jolted off the genius as he dived for the bedside table and rummaged around within it. He sat back and held up a tube of lube. Bruce just deadpanned, he should have thought about that.

Bruce snatched it from Tony's hands and watched as the genius gave a smirk that would make even Fury blush with its hidden meaning. Bruce pushed the man back onto his back and Tony just continued to smirk. That smirked vanished and replaced with a shocked expression as Bruce dipped down and licked Tony from base to tip before taking the already hard dick into his mouth. He had never done this before in his life, yet here he was throwing all caution to the wind. He felt the strong hands grip his hair tightly and had to fight from pushing away. He took the time to pop the lube open and coat his fingers with the substance. His attention was reverted back to Tony's hands as he was pushed farther down the man's cock. He took a moment and calmed himself. He couldn't be panicking and he relaxed his throat, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Tony bucked up into his mouth when Bruce pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscles. He could hear the man hiss, but relaxed not soon afterwards. Bruce pulled himself off Tony and leaned forward. He stared down at the man and crooked his finger, exactly where he knew to, sending Tony to whimper and push against him. He had to admit that hearing Tony whimper was an extreme turn on that he never knew he had. Tony hissed again when he felt the second enter, but the moans quickly followed. Bruce was pulled down into a forceful kiss as Tony writhed against his body.

"Hurry up already," Tony hissed out.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Apparently his old Tony was back now. He finally slipped a third finger in and tried to stretch him wide enough. He didn't want to hurt Tony even though he was impatient just as much as Tony. His other hand poured lube out onto his dick, smothering it in the fluid. Tony whimpered again as he withdrew his fingers, but they were quickly replaced with his dick. He hadn't even been gentle about it. He shook his head as he felt the other guy taking a renewed interest in this. He squashed him down as quickly as possible.

"Bruce, look at me," Tony said with a strained voice. Bruce obeyed and looked down at Tony, who was staring back up at him with tears falling down his cheeks. Bruce immediately regretted all of this, but groaned when Tony moved beneath him. "I'm fine. I swear."

"Then why—"

"Don't crush my renewed pride."

"Whatever you say Tony."

Bruce pushed forward, enjoying the sounds coming from the genius beneath him. He was truly enjoying making Tony squirm and beg. He thrust forward forcefully sending Tony into the mattress. Bruce bit his lip as Tony's fingers dug into his biceps. Bruce leaned down as he continued to pound into Tony and bit the man's neck hard. Tony groaned loudly. Bruce smirked against the sweaty skin, he was getting far too much enjoyment out of Tony's pain. He moved down a few inches and thrust in hard as he bit down hard enough to break skin. Tony cried out in pleasure, surprising Bruce when the man came that quickly. Yet, it turned him on so incredibly much. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he followed suit, filling Tony up. He collapsed next to the genius, feeling his heart rate beating way too fast for him. Tony threw an arm across Bruce's chest, fingers messing with the chest hair present.

"Don't leave me," Tony whispered.

"I am never going to be leaving now," Bruce said with a chuckle. "I'll always be there for you. I'm not going anywhere no matter what you throw at me. The big guy will just throw it right back."

Outside the apartment, Clint stood in the elevator with his jaw hanging open and Steve had a bright red face. Both looked at each other and mentally understood that they were never going to talk about what they just heard ever again. Like ever.

000000000000000000000000

Fluffystwin: -fans herself- Wooo, I like the nibbles. Yes, I'm a freak and I love me some sadistic tendencies. Maybe next time I'll write something with a bit more smut. If anyone wants some smut let me know. I'm always up for a good challenge and this will be posted on Tumblr as well. Any really twisted pwp will be posted there as well cause I don't think ffnet would like me posting some of the funkier stuff. Anyways, fav, review, or whatever. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
